


Нет стыда в скорби

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Elements of Slash, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я с тобой, — сказал Себастьян, — если слезы помогут тебе, то плачь. Прошу тебя, помни о том, что нет стыда в том, чтобы скорбеть по близким.
Relationships: Male Hawke & Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 1





	Нет стыда в скорби

— Здравствуй, Гарретт. 

Первым порывом было поднять голову, но Гарретт не сделал этого. Он сдержался и только сгорбился на постели еще сильнее, зажмуривая глаза. Руки слегка дрожали, так что он крепко сцепил их в замок. 

— Могу я войти? — спросил Себастьян вежливо, оставшись на пороге комнаты. — Я пришел, чтобы лично выразить соболезнования. 

Гарретт лишь кивнул. Через несколько секунд в поле зрения оказались носки сапог Себастьяна, и Гарретт заставил себя поднять взгляд немного выше, но в лицо ему так и не посмотрел. Себастьян был перед ним не в броне, а в той же мужском клерикальном облачении, в котором был на похоронах.

Они прошли буквально полтора часа назад, и Хоук чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным, выпотрошенным и беспомощным. _Одиноким._ Все то время, что он стоял в церкви, он чувствовал, как Себастьян то и дело бросает на него взволнованные взгляды, и они всякий раз обжигали. 

— Я сожалею твоей потере, Гарретт, — сказал он, и голос звучал по-особому мягко и нежно, как звучал всегда, когда Себастьян говорил с мыслями о Создателе в голове.

— Спасибо, — ответил он тихо. 

Гарретт глубоко вдохнул, стараясь унять пекло в груди. Думать обо всем этом было бесконечно больно. Она не заслужила такого конца. Она заслуживала умереть в свои девяносто в окружении семьи, а не… не так. 

— Мне остаться с тобой? — спросил Себастьян, и Гарретт, сам того не заметив, издал сухой треснутый звук. 

— Зачем? Ты ведь… 

_ты отверг меня_

Этот разговор произошел незадолго до убийства, и после они не имели никакой возможности поговорить о чем-либо. Себастьян признался, что у него есть к Гарретту чувства, глубокие и искренние, но, несмотря на них, он не может ответить ему взаимностью, не мужчине. Себастьян был церковным братом и дал обет, он не мог нарушить его. Гарретт уважал людей, верных клятвам, но ему все же было горько. 

И сейчас горечи было слишком много, она оседала в легких и мешала ему дышать. 

— Ты небезразличен мне, — сказал Себастьян спокойно и честно. 

_нет греха в том, чтобы искренне любить близких тебе людей_

— И поэтому я здесь. 

— Если у тебя есть время, — ответил Гарретт тихо. 

— Для моих _друзей_ у меня всегда есть время. 

Себастьян присел на постель возле него, тихий, мягкий и спокойный, и Гарретт обнаружил, что одного его присутствия достаточно, чтобы почувствовать утешение. Себастьян протянул к нему руку, предлагая прикосновение, и Гарретт отмер, сжимая его ладонь в своих. Он склонился, горбясь еще сильнее, и прижался лбом к прохладным пальцам, крепко жмуря глаза. Себастьян был лучником, но несмотря на это кожа на руках была гладкой и мягкой. 

— Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь? — попросил Гарретт шепотом. — Что угодно, я не знаю, что…

— Твоя мать теперь сопровождает Создателя, но нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы скорбеть о ней, — сказал он нежным голосом. Все в нем было таким нежным, мягким и чистым. Гарретт почти боялся касаться его — как будто мог измарать, хотя Себастьян убивал столько же, сколько и он, и точно так же пачкался в крови — но не касаться не мог. — У каждой души есть место подле Создателя. Когда твое горе утихнет, мысль об этом станет лучшим утешением. 

Гарретт зажмурился крепче. Глазам было мокро. Ему хотелось плакать, но он не чувствовал себя уязвимым, не тогда, когда Себастьян был рядом. Гарретт не чувствовал стыда за слабость и слезы, и это освобождало: Себастьян никогда бы не стал осуждать его за чувства. 

— Я с тобой, — сказал Себастьян, — если слезы помогут тебе, то плачь. Прошу тебя, помни о том, что нет стыда в том, чтобы скорбеть по близким. 

Гарретта сломало.

Он спрятал лицо за ладонью, второй продолжая сжимать подставленную руку Себастьяна. Слезы щекотно скатывались по щекам и прятались в короткой бороде. 

— Есть ли моя вина в том, что случилось? — спросил он беспомощно и почти беззвучно. Ему нужно было найти кого-то или что-то, чтобы винить, и проще всего было обратить собственную злобу на себя. Это не помогало, но это все, что было ему доступно. 

Он не уберег брата, не уберег сестру, и вот, теперь не уберег и маму. 

— Это не твой грех, — ответил Себастьян с такой нежностью, что стало почти больно. — Вина в смерти твоей матери лежит не на тебе. Единственный, кто виноват, это тот безумец, что сотворил это.

Гарретт помолчал, пережидая волну боли. Дышать становилось слишком сложно, он знал, что не справится с голосом, но все равно произнес: 

— Ты сказал, что у каждой души есть место подле Создателя, — он сделал паузу, не справляясь, глубоко вдохнул и потер лицо. — У него тоже?

Себастьян молчал четверть минуты. Большим пальцем он неторопливо гладил ладонь Гарретта по костяшкам. 

— Это решать не нам, — сказал он, наконец, — ибо все в Его руках. 

Гарретт вновь почувствовал себя пустым. Он не знал, какой ответ хотел услышать. Сейчас казалось, что ни один из них утешением не будет, ведь мама мертва все равно. 

— Могу я… — начал Гарретт, не нашелся, как закончить, и просто сдвинулся с места, склонился и лег головой Себастьяну на колени. Тот не воспротивился. Одной рукой он так и держал пальцы Гарретта, а вторая ладонь легла на голову, осторожно перебирая пряди волос. 

Слезы не останавливались, но Гарретт был тих. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, и просто дышал, прижавшись лбом к животу Себастьяна, опасаясь лишний раз шевелиться. 

Он никогда не был из тех людей, кто может просто отпустить себя и рыдать в голос. Ему это было не нужно. Ему достаточно было молча ронять соленую воду с ресниц и считать вдохи, чтобы не забывать дышать. Проще было удерживать боль в себе и выпускать ее по капле. Гарретту казалось, иначе он просто развалится на части. 

Себастьян оставался с ним, молчаливо утешая его одним своим присутствием. Поглаживания по голове убаюкивали. 

— Ты можешь спеть для меня? — попросил Гарретт шепотом, когда тишина начала давить на него. 

Он слышал, как Себастьян поет в церкви, это было красиво и приносило ощущение покоя. Гарретт никогда не был человеком веры, когда жил в Ферелдене, но в этом новой шаткой жизни он обрел успокоение и утешение… если не в самой церкви, то по крайней мере в одном ее брате. 

— Что ты хочешь услышать? 

— Что угодно. 

Гарретт нашелся с силами моргнуть и взглянуть на него снизу вверх. Себастьян смотрел на него мягко и сочувствующе, и глаза были невозможно голубыми, как небо. 

Он слегка улыбнулся — ободряюще — и запел.


End file.
